Arranged
by HeartLikeIce
Summary: In a Panem where marriages are arranged and young women are sent to live with their husbands, five young woman prepare to meet their new life partners.Cato/Oc Gale/Oc Peeta/Oc Thresh/Oc Marvel/Oc


**A/N: This is just something I thought I'd try for fun. It has all of our favorite men from The Hunger Games so hopefully you'll enjoy! Pretty sure it's just going to be a one shot.**

* * *

_And so it is decreed, when a female reaches the age of adulthood, she shall be taken away from her home and given to the man best fitted for her in a binding ceremony… _

* * *

**Emerald Stone: District One**

Emerald stares sadly out the window of the train, watching as the last few buildings of District 1 pass out of sight. It would be the last of her home that she would see for awhile. Her new "home"-she inwardly cringes at the thought of referring a place she had never been before as home-would be in District 2, with her new husband.

"-Emerald?" her friend Glimmer, a tall, gorgeous blonde, nudges her painfully in the side, "Have you listened to a single word I've said?"

Emerald sighs and quickly apologize before Glimmer loses her temper, "Sorry, Glimmer. I just zoned out I guess."

Glimmer's expression softens as she sees the pained look on her face, "Come on now, Em, aren't you at least a little excited to see your new husband?"

"I guess," Emerald mumbles unconvincingly, "It's just-well, what if he's mean or-?"

Glimmer interrupts before she can finish, "Then I'll come all the way from 4 and beat his ass!"

Emerald smiles sadly, "I'm gonna miss you Glimmer."

Just as the words leave her mouth, the train comes to a halt. First stop, District 2. Her new home. As the Peacekeeper standing at the front of the train begins to call off a list of names, she wraps your arms around Glimmer. Unless her husband was one of the wealthier citizens of District 2, it may very well be the last time she would see her best friend.

Glimmer pulls away from the hug, trying to hold back her tears. She always tried to look tough, but Emerald knew that under all of her armor she was as emotional as any other teenage girl.

"Emerald Stone."

Emerald pulls away from her as she hears her name and makes her way to the front of the train. The peacekeeper holds the door open for her and she steps out into the sunshine. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she nervously glances ahead to see her new husband.

He's standing at the bottom of the steps, studying her as intently as she is studying him. Her first impression of the man is that he's huge, and as she descends the steps she realizes he must be at least a foot taller than her. Once she's gotten past his hulking stature, she realizes how incredibly handsome he is. Neat blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a face that resembles a gods'-she blushes as he smirks in approval at her.

He takes her delicate hand in his and pulls her closer to him, ducking down so he can whisper in your ear, "You must be my Emerald."

"Yes," she says evenly, quickly hiding her unease. She doesn't want to come off as a timid little girl so she quickly replies, "And you are?"

His devilish smirk widens. "Cato. Cato Firmus."

So her name will now be Emerald Firmus. She ponders her new name silently to herself, smiling faintly up at her new husband, "I like it

* * *

**Arielle Aquoris: District Four**

Arielle begins to grow restless as a line of girls file off of the train ahead of her. District 1 was one of the larger Districts of Panem, so naturally, there were a lot of new wives getting off at that particular stop. She was one of them.

"Are you nervous, Arielle?" her friend Dori whispers anxiously.

"No," Arielle responds easily, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder, "I mean, maybe a little bit. I'm just hoping he's at least a little bit attractive…and fun." The truth was that she actually found this whole ordeal very exciting. Yes, she had loved living on the beaches of District 4 and swimming daily. But District 1 was the wealthiest in all of Panem, which meant that she was sure to live a prosperous life there.

It also meant there would most likely be elaborate social events and parties to attend.

"Arielle Aquoris?"

She glances up in surprise. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she was now standing at the front of the train, looking out upon a crowd of strapping District 1 men. Her eyes fall on the man that had called your name. He is tall, which is expected for a boy from his District, with a slim build. His hair is a light, sandy brown and he has a fresh, youthful face. Though she's been with many handsome men before, Arielle finds herself instantly attracted to him.

She gives a little wave to Dori, whom she knows she'll see later, and flutters over to her new husband. A grin tugs at the corners of her lips as she notices how he is gawking at her. Obviously, he approves. Deciding to have a little bit of fun, she throws her arms around his neck and pecks him on the check. As she pulls back, she says, "So, do I get a name, or are you just going to stand there gaping at me like a fish?"

His eyes light up with amusement and he playfully takes her hand in his, "Marvel, and I guess I do have the rest of my life to gape as much as I want."

* * *

**Willow Meadows: District Seven**

Willow stands to the side impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest in a sign of defiance. The other girls have all been called and are standing with their husbands already. Apparently, her new husband decided to play hooky.

"Gale Hawthorne?" The Peacekeepers calls out for the third time in a row. No one answers.

Hawthorne. So that's her new last name.

She decides that she hates it, just like everything else in this stupid nation. She hates the Capitol, she hates marriage, and she's almost ninety-nine percent sure that she will hate your new husband. What kind of jerk doesn't show up to pick up his wife? Maybe he hates this whole ordeal as much as she does.

She huffs angrily, wishing she was back home in District 7, tromping through the forest with her friends. What would the boys do without her, their unspoken ringleader? Tears are beginning to build up in her eyes and she instinctively squeezes them back. She refuses to cry. It's a sign of weakness and it won't do any good.

And suddenly, she sees him. She knows it must be him, because he's being dragged in by two Peacekeepers. They're having a difficult time holding him still. One, because he's taller and more muscular than the two of them combined. Two, because he's thrashing about wildly. It's hard to tell if he's good-looking or not, past all of the lashing marks and dirt on his face. Obviously, he put up a fight.

That's when Willow grudgingly decides that she likes this Gale Hawthorn.

They throw him to the ground in front of her. He kneels in the dirt for a few seconds, panting to catch his breath. She kneels down next to him and gently takes his chin in her hands.

"Gale Hawthorne?" she asks as she looks into his sharp, grey eyes. There's a stubborn spark in them, one that she's seen in her own plenty times before, "I'm Willow Meadows. Those idiots over there say I'm your new wife, but you can think of me as your new partner in crime."

His dry lips slowly spread into a pained, yet handsome smile. Looks like she found yourself a keeper after all.

* * *

**Thea Camen: District Two**

The moment Thea steps off of the train, she holds back a groan of distaste. Out of all of the Districts she could have been assigned to, she just had to end up with District 12. The poorest one of them all. She had been hoping that maybe the rumors weren't true, and maybe it wasn't as bad as people said it was.

No such luck. District 12 lived down to expectations. There was mud, old buildings, and coal-covered men as far as the eye could see. In fact, she only spot one decent guy standing in the crowd of men waiting for their future spouses. He was of average height, with pale skin and ashy blonde hair that fell over his blue eyes. Back in District 2, this would've made him an average looking guy. But here, this made him a god.

For a brief moment, his eyes meet hers and he smiles. The smile lights up his face, making him look nothing short of angelic. Ew. She sends him a harsh scowl, despite the butterflies swarming through her stomach.

"Thea Camen?"

She steps forward, a blank expression on her face, and waits for the name of her new husband to be called.

"Assigned to Peeta Mellark of District 12."

A smile once again breaks across the blonde boy's face as he walks over to her. He tries to take her hand in his, but she jerks it out of his reach. He frowns slightly, but instead, guides her to the side by placing his hand on her shoulder. She tries not to cringe.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes under his breath.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What? Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Well," his blue eyes meet hers and she swears she can feel her ice cold heart begin to melt, "I can tell you're unhappy and-"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh for the love of God. Will you shut up? Of course I'm unhappy. I can hardly bear the thought of living in this awful place for the rest of my life. But you"-she meaningfully eyes him up and down with a smirk-"you, I can live with."

She expects him to be angry at her for insulting his District. Instead, he flashes that annoying, yet charming grin. And she isn't sure whether she wants to punch him or kiss him.

* * *

**Cotton Fields: District Eight**

"Ms. Fields? If you could please come with me. I really don't want to have to use force-" The Peacekeeper pleads with her. Cotton is surprised by his kindness. The peacekeepers from home are much crueler. She still has a scar on the back of her hand for the lashing she received after protecting a blue jay from a Peacekeeper. He wanted to kill it because it looked like a mockinjay. The poor thing didn't deserve to die injured and defenseless.

Defenseless. Just like she was now.

She really wishes she could listen to the Peacekeeper's instructions, but she can't. She can't move. She feels as though she's gone into shock. Her body is shaking and tears are pouring from her eyes. She doesn't want to get married and she doesn't want to live in District 11. She wants to go home and watch after her little sisters and her pets.

"P-Please! I j-just wanna go home!" She cries softly to the peacekeeper, "The man I'm assigned to could find a much better wife than me-"

The Peacekeeper sighs in frustration and walks away. She can hear him mumbling angrily under his breath to another Peacekeeper. She fears that he's going to come back and forcefully drag her out of the train. That doesn't happen. He paces down the hall of the train and she can hear him calling out to the crowd of people.

What's happening? She wonders silently, hoping that maybe the Peacekeepers are actually deciding to send her home. But she crushes the hope as soon as it emerges. She knows that won't happen. No one has ever been sent back home before.

She nearly cries out in shock when strong arms wrap around her and lift her from the bench. A giant, dark skinned man is carrying her out of the train. His size scares her but his face looks kind. She sniffles and stares up at him with tearful eyes.

"Th-They aren't going to let me go home are they?"

He gently tucks a strand of her wild blonde hair out of her eyes and in a warm, caring voice replies, "No sweet angel, they aren't."

She hold back a moan of despair, "Wh-Who are you?" she asks him in a quivering voice.

He cradles her to his chest, his face remaining impassive, as he replies, "I'm Thresh, your husband."


End file.
